


Put on a show

by Iamacarrot



Series: Keep it to yourself [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: By that I mean two horny teens, Capture, F/M, Just gonna say this right now, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The robots and their dad have NO idea what they're up against, Voyeurism, it's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: After being captured by Lord Boxman and his robots, Rad and Enid decide to give them WAY more of a visual than they needed to see...





	Put on a show

Rad grunted as he pushed at the wall of the small room holding him and Enid. "It's no use Rad, I've already tried using my fire move. There's no way that brute strength will make any difference if my power didn't." Enid sighed as she rest against another wall. Rad huffed, walking over to and sitting next to his lover, placing his arms around her in a comforting manner. "Don't say that. We'll get out of here... we always have." he cooed, voice much calmer than what it was about eight months ago, which was when the two had started dating.

It had come as a surprise to everyone, really, that the two polar opposites had come to good terms. Though, the true mystery in itself, was HOW they managed to do so. Rad chuckled softly as he thought back to everyone smothering him with questions, leaving Enid to watch and giggle at his misfortune. "What?" Enid asked. "Oh, nothing. I was just remembering back to the first time... well... OUR, first time..." Rad replied. Enid blushed, bringing her knees up to her body. "Remember?" Rad purred. "Like it was yesterday..." Enid responded. The two had (somehow) managed to end up in bed together, passion and animalistic love-making filling the empty room that they'd inhabited. "You were so good... and you worked so well..." Rad praised, nuzzling into the crook of Enid's neck.

Enid smiled, sneering as a bright light engulfed the two, and a large window opened, revealing Boxman and his lackeys. "Eugh! They even SIT together! It's quite disgusting how these two interact." Raymond huffed. Smirking, Boxman pressed a button, which turned out to be the button of an intercom. "Well, well, well. Lookie here! Two of the three meddling children in my life! Huddled next to each other in fear! It brings a tear to my eye." Boxman sighed. The robots cackled, taunting the teens along with their father. Rad huffed, hugging Enid closer as he growled.

"Uh-oh! Look out! The big, bad alien's gonna get us!" Shannon mocked. "Silence now! My children! Let father speak." Boxman shouted before continuing. "Now, as you both know, I am merciless in my attacks, but, I am feeling nice today, so... you may go free-" "WHAT?!" the robots shouted in awe. "But daddy! They-" "Hush! Darrell! You did not let me finish! Now, you may go free, IF and only IF... you win the battle, against each other..." Boxman cackled. The robots cheered, ready to see two of the Lakewood Losers maim each other. "You will fight each other, and the winner goes." Boxman chuckled. "And, what of the loser?" Rad asked. "They die..." Boxman purred. "Now, the fight will begin in about... say, five minutes! And make it good! We want to see a show... right my dear children?" Boxman asked. "YEAH!" the others cheered, following after him. "OH! I almost forgot! We have set up a camera in the room, since we aren't huge fans of being up close and personal. So, make sure to capture good angles! Ta-ta!" Boxman added.

Rad hissed, watching as the window closed, leaving him time to look around, and find the camera. Letting out a low huff, Rad looked down at Enid, who had leaned against his side in fear. "Listen sweetheart. I have an idea, but... I don't think you're gonna like it too much." Rad sighed. "Anything to get me out of here with you." Enid whimpered. Rad nodded. "Look, Boxman said he wanted a show, right?" Rad asked. Enid nodded hesitantly, having a feeling that she knew where this was going. "Well, then I say, we give 'em one... but, not what they're expecting~" Rad purred, running a hand through Enid's hair. "Y'know, in any other situation, I'd say that this was the WORST time to talk about having sex, but... for right now... I think we can make ONE exception."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Boxman smiled as he watched his robotic children huddle around the small screen in his office, ready to see (what they thought would be) a violent display of blood and destruction. Well, lo and behold... it sure was a violent display of SOMETHING.

It started off as they'd expected, with a little less begging for another way than they'd hoped, but, interesting nonetheless. Rad and Enid were in fighting stances, ready to attack, but neither making the first move. "I have bets on the girl." Shannon huffed. "Please, the male is naturally superior. He will surely win." Raymond scoffed. "I AM JETHRO!" Jethro shouted. Mikayla hissed, swatting at Jethro and huffing as Ernesto scolded her. "Silence! It is starting!" Boxman cooed, causing the others to gaze intently at the screen, watching as the two teens advanced, swatting at each other and making a few hits, neither of them saying a word. "This is a bit boring, don't ya think? It seems almost like they've planned this out." Ernesto hummed. The others rolled their eyes, dismissing Ernesto and cheering as Rad pushed Enid against a wall, both glaring at each other and panting.

"You gonna beg for mercy?" Rad hissed, grunting as Enid spat at him. Boxman and the robots all went wide-eyed, none of them really expecting either of the two to willingly harm the other... and none of them really expecting ANYTHING that happened after that. "You ready baby?" Rad whispered, knowing fully well that what he was about to do was probably one of THE dumbest decisions he was about to make. Enid nodded slightly, gasping and moaning as Rad pressed his lips against her forcefully, leading her into a passionate make-out session as they slid onto the floor, Rad quickly topping and taking control of the situation. With a nip, and a kick to the side alerting Rad that he was getting a bit too feisty for Enid's liking, the two moved on to the next part of their plan, undressing each other slowly, whilst still staying body to body and kissing.

Meanwhile, Boxman and his robots stared at the screen, having nothing to say as they watched the horrific scene before them play out.

"Are we really... gonna do this?" Enid whined, prepared to go as far as needed, but still unsure of whether or not this was the best plan. Rad growled in response, too far gone into his primal mating state to think over what was happening. Enid sighed, letting her lover take the lead, and moaning happily as he bit and sucked at her neck. Enid keened, licking at Rad's ear, which she had learned was a sort of communication method she could use to alert him that she was ready. Taking no time, Rad finished undressing them both, sliding into Enid without hesitation and beginning a steady pace. Enid moaned and chanted Rad's name, remembering their situation, and throwing in a 'Pound me daddy!' and a 'Right there! Hit me there harder!' for good measure.

Boxman keeled over, leaving his robot children to witness the (to them, horrific) process of human-alien intercourse. "What did we do to deserve this?" Raymond asked. "Well, we ARE kinda evil." Ernesto replied. "Oh yeah." Raymond hummed. "I AM JETHRO!" Jethro screamed. 

Rad growled, gripping the side of Enid's neck just this side of too harsh as he began speeding up, panting as his ears twitched to catch every moan, groan, and whimper that was emitted from Enid's mouth. "More daddy! MORE! PLEASE! Oh yeah! Right there! I want it RIGHT THERE! Hurt me daddy! Show me who's boss! Show your baby girl her place!" Enid squealed, voice raising an octave every other word. "I want to look away so badly... but I just... can't..." Darrell whimpered. The others agreed, each of them losing composure as they continued watching.

Enid eventually began sobbing, pulling Rad closer to her as she licked and nipped at his neck. "Does it feel good baby?" Rad chuckled, indicating to Enid that he was close to his finish. "Too soon daddy... too soon~" Enid whimpered. Rad purred, slowing his thrusts and replacing speed with force, leaving Enid a wailing mess of pleasure. 

"Someone... reboot me... right... now..." Darrell pleaded. Shannon obliged, causing Darrell to explode and taking the other's attention off of the screen, each of them rebooting and sighing in relief as they were saved from the nightmare. "When they... EUGH! Finish... we're going to let them go... right?" Raymond whimpered. The others nodded profusely, all gasping as a loud wail (undoubtedly from Enid) was heard. "We should probably give them some time to dress and regain themselves-" "Oh, to hell with THAT! I am NOT letting them stay in this facility ANY LONGER!" Raymond shouted, storming off to the room.

"Alright you two! OUT!" Raymond screeched. Rad and Enid looked towards Raymond, both still on the floor, as Rad hadn't even pulled out yet. "You have Ten minutes to get out of here before I call your boss." Raymond hissed, slamming the door behind him. Rad and Enid smiled, both laughing as they realized that their plan worked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Both smirking, Rad and Enid sauntered out of Boxmore, happily crossing the street and returning to the store. "Enid! Radicles! There you are!" Mr. Gar shouted. K.O. laughed, jumping up into Enid's arms and sighing. "I thought you guys were gone forever." the youngest sniffled. "Aww, c'mon little dude! You didn't REALLY think that old man Boxturd could hold us, did ya?" Rad chuckled, hugging Enid and K.O. close. Enid hissed in pain, indicating that she needed rest after their... EVENTFUL evening. Taking the hint, Rad requested Gar come with him and Enid to the lounge, telling K.O. to stay put, and settling Enid in his lap as he explained what had happened.

"So, let me get this straight. You two tried everything you could, EVEN using your powers, and nothing worked better, than putting on a porn show for those idiots across the street?" Gar summed up. "Yep." "Pretty much." "Uh-huh." the teens hummed. "Alrighty then... so uh... if you don't mind me asking... how was it?" Gar asked, a light blush on his face. "Oh, it was AMAZING. I've never heard of a man who can deliver as well as Rad can~" Enid praised. "Oh, stop it... if anyone should be praised, it's YOU honeybun! You make the most beautiful sounds, and you always know how to provide and what to say." Rad complimented. Enid giggled, squealing happily as Rad dipped her and pulled her in for a kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The rest of that day consisted of Rad and Enid throwing compliments at each other randomly, K.O. being confused as hell, Gar dealing with a nosebleed, Carol being confused as hell, and all the residents of Boxmore rewatching the tape they had of Rad and Enid again, without shame.


End file.
